In anticipation of my suicide
by shitara
Summary: Atencion.! fic remasterizado.! entren para la aclaracion neta neta "Esto es lo mejor.. ya nunca mas voy a tener miedo.." un rubio se sotenia de una baranda en una azotea "Lo lamento.." - Naruto Uzumaki, un niño de 13 años al que le toco vivir un infierno; pero en este infierno, conocera a un angel.. o es lo que parece
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes de comenzar con todo esto, mi nombre es Shitara.. no me pregunten porque, estaba muy pasada de una sustancia aluciongena el dia que me cree la cuenta.

OK.. prosigamos. Hable con Leileen-chan porque me parecio super mal que no haya continuado su fic (no es que me guste ver como maltratan a Naru... bueno quizas un poco) y le pedi permiso para continuarlo, claro que he debido cambiar algunas cosas que bueno pss.. cada quien escribe a su modo

Ahora.. tratare de hacer las publicaciones semanales.. pero en caso de no poder.. (creyendome yo Kishimoto) anunciare como en el manga "La proxima semana no habra episodio" (detesto esto ¬¬)

Y que mas decir.. bueno prometo dar todo de mi para complacer a las lectoras.. y pss les tengo preparado algo curiosesco curiosesco (by: Sombrerero Loco)

... en fin =) qe lo disfruten

* * *

Otro día lluvioso, la calle se veía oscura, solo se podía divisar la imagen de un pequeño rubio con uniforme escolar parado en el umbral de la puerta, cubriéndose de la lluvia, y con la cabeza baja.

Eran alrededor de las tres de la tarde, a pesar de esto el día estaba muy nublado; el pequeño se había detenido cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su casa. La voz de alguien amigable saco al pequeño de su letargo.

-¡Hey, Naruto! –el joven se acerco a la cerca del jardín de Naruto –Vaya –miro al pequeño preocupado –¿Tus padres están peleando nuevamente?

-Si… -contesto levemente el menor, las tres marquitas que tenia en cada mejilla se tiñeron de rojo –Que vergüenza Dei-chan

-No te preocupes –el joven le lanzó una sonrisa

-Debo entrar o me regañaran –el rubio se inflo el pecho y se armo de valor para entrar –Nos vemos Dei-chan

El pequeño entro rápidamente y se recostó en la puerta. Los gritos de sus padres le aterraban, y esto era porque cada vez que discutían terminaban castigándolo, o peor golpeándolo. El rubio subió rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, su terreno sagrado; cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una figura lo detuvo

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –un joven igualmente rubio y de ojos azules miraba fijamente al pequeño

-Lo… lo siento papa –el pequeño bajo la cabeza

-Tu crees que estas con tus amigos, que llegas y haces lo que se te da la gana –dijo su padre

-No, lo lamento –el pequeño rubio estaba a punto de soltar una lagrima, cuando su padre advirtió severamente

-Ni se te ocurra comenzar a llorar, anda lárgate a la cocina –el pequeño salió casi a la carrera dejando al mayor en la puerta de su habitación. El niño bajo la escalera y se apresuro a entrar en la cocina, allí se encontraba una bella joven pelirroja con un delantal puesto, tenia una expresión de enojo

-Bu… buenas tardes mama –el pequeño inclino la cabeza en un acto de respeto

-Te he dicho muchas veces que si vas a tartamudear no me hables –la mujer ni si quiera miro al pequeño –Ve a lavarte las manos y a llamar a tu padre a la mesa

-Si –asintió el pequeño y fue para el baño. El rubio se seco las manos rápidamente y subió a su habitación, de pronto vio como la escalera de su casa estaba llena de lodo, se había olvidado quitarse los zapatos a entrar. La preocupación empezó a invadirlo, seguramente recibirá una paliza. Empezó como pudo a limpiar el desastre hecho, pero se quedo inmóvil al oír a su madre acercarse

-Tanto te demoras en… -la mujer no pudo terminar ya que al ver la situación solo enfureció y se dirigió hacia el niño

-Ma… ma… mama –el pequeño miraba aterrado a la que ahora parecía un demonio rojo –N… no… no p…p… por fa… vor

-¡Eres un idiota! –la mujer iba a lanzarle una cachetada pero el pequeño corrió hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose en ella. La mujer comenzó a forcejear la puerta -¡Si no te quitas te va a ir peor!

El niño cerró los ojos y corrió hacia su cama. La mujer entro y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente

-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no ensucies la casa!¡Vas a cumplir trece años!¡No eres un maldito niño! –decía al tiempo que golpea inconteniblemente al pequeño, el cual solo lloraba y se cubría

-Déjame… -chillaba el pequeño

-¡Kushina! –se oyó un grito –Suéltalo y ven a servir el almuerzo. La mujer dejo al pequeño

-¡No soy tu maldita criada! –miro al pequeño –Te quedas aquí sin almorzar hoy, y si lo vuelves a hacer Naruto, te juro que te va a ir mal, muy mal

La mujer salió del cuarto dejando al pequeño llorando a mares. _"Un día me voy a ir y nunca van a volver a saber de mi". _

Un día como muchos que se habían vuelto comunes en la vida de Naruto Uzumak


	2. Chapter 2

olvide el disclaimer..  
nadie me pertenece.. ni naruto ni sasuke.. son de kishimoto pero yo a veces fantaseo qe son mios (babas)

* * *

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las once y media de la noche. La casa de la familia Uzumaki se encontraba totalmente en silencio, la lluvia había cesado. En su habitación, el pequeño rubio se encontraba durmiendo, aun vestido con las ropas escolares; la golpiza que le había propinado su madre, más el tiempo que había estado llorando, habían agotado al pequeño rubio y había caído rendido.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus grandes ojos azules, los cuales brillaban como zafiros debido al alumbrado público que se filtraba por su ventana. Intento incorporarse pero aun tenia el cuerpo adolorido por los golpes; se sentó en la cama y abrazo sus rodillas, sentía muchas ganas de llorar, de escaparse de casa, y como recientemente se le había ocurrido, suicidarse. Pero Naruto, a pesar de todo, era un niño, y el suicidio le aterraba.

Se mantuvo pensando un largo rato hasta que un ruido en su ventana lo saco de sus pensamientos. Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana, ahí estaba Deidara saludándolo, Naruto se levantó y abrió la ventana

-Hola Dei-chan –saludo levemente el menor

-¿Lo hicieron de nuevo? –el menor empezó a sollozar –Naruto no llores

-Es que no entiendo –decía el pequeño mientras se secaba las lágrimas –No sé qué les he hecho para que me traten de este modo

-No deberías estar triste –Deidara acaricio el cabello del pequeño –Kami sabe por qué hace las cosas

-Gracias –el menor se tranquilizó un poco, mientras el mayor miro su reloj

-Naruto ¿tienes la ropa que te pedí que guardaras?

-Un momento –Naruto se dirigió a su armario y saco una maleta con ropa –Aquí esta

-Gracias –dijo el mayor mientras entraba por la ventana, cogió unos jeans negros y una camiseta blanca que se asentaba a su cuerpo. Mientras tanto el pequeño lo miraba con angustia

-Dei-chan –susurro el menor

-Dime –decía mientras se daba una mirada en el espejo

-¿Te puedo acompañar? –el mayor volteo rápidamente y le dio una mirada de extrañeza al pequeño

-Bueno Naruto –dudo un momento –No creo, a donde yo voy no es un lugar para un niño, sería como llevar una oveja a una cueva llena de lobos. Quizás cuando seas más grande

El pequeño solo miro al mayor con duda, definitivamente no había entendido lo que le acababan de decir. Deidara termino de verse y se dirigió a la ventana

-Gracias kitsune, te debo una –le guiño un ojo y salió

-Cuídate mucho Dei-chan –el pequeño cerro la ventana y volvió a la cama

-_También quisiera tener la libertad de poder irme cuando me plazca –_pensó el pequeño. Hasta donde el pequeño sabía, su amigo Deidara trabajaba en una especia de club social en el centro de la ciudad. Mientras pensaba, el estómago del pequeño gruñó como si de un león se tratara –_Es cierto, no he almorzado, ni cenado_ –Naruto se levantó y tomo rumbo a la cocina, procuro no hacer el más mínimo ruido, sabía que sus padres dormían, y si se despertaban no sería una situación agradable. Llego a la cocina con la agilidad de un danzante de ballet, cosa que no se le hacía difícil ya que para sus doce, casi trece como él solía decir, tenía un cuerpo perfectamente formado, lo que para él era un martirio debido a su pequeña cintura y gran trasero que eran las partes que más lo agobiaban. Todo esto sin contar su baja estatura, lo hacían el blanco perfecto de bromas e insinuaciones de todo tipo. Lentamente abrió la despensa y saco un sobre de ramen instantáneo; lo preparo con agua hirviendo que se encontraba en un termo, y subió sigilosamente a su habitación.

Una vez en su cuarto, se dirigió a la cama y prendió la televisión, se encontraba sintonizando una película de dibujos animados que a él le encantaba. Mientras comía y veía la película, trato de razonar cual era la razón por la cual sus padres siempre se desquitaban con él. Quizás era algo que él había hecho, o algo que creían que había hecho, o simplemente porque se les daba la gana.

El rubio cruzo brazos y piernas y se quedó viendo la ventana un minuto; casi como si alguien se lo hubiera ordenado, volteo instantáneamente a ver su reloj, era más de medianoche, había excedido por mucho su hora normal de dormir, ya que sus padres hacían que se fuera a la cama alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Rápidamente se puso el piyama y se fue a cepillar los dientes; cuando termino, boto el envase de ramen, apago la televisión y se acostó en la cama.

Con todas las luces apagadas se puso a pensar "_Ojala mi vida fuera como la de mis compañeros, de que me sirve ser buen hijo si mis padres me odian…" _el pequeño cerro los ojos y lentamente dejo que el sueño hiciera de las suyas hasta que quedó dormido.

SxN

Eran ya las cinco y media de la mañana cuando el reloj de Naruto comenzó a sonar, la noche se le había pasado en un giro. Apago el reloj como pudo y solo atino a abrazar su almohada y seguir en el precioso reino de Morfeo. Los padres de Naruto ya se encontraban en la cocina desayunando; Kushina al notar que su hijo no había despertado, se levantó en dirección a su habitación. Allí encontró al pequeño Naruto en plena madrugada, sin inmutarse porque su madre había entrado en la habitación; Kushina destapo al pequeño, el cual abrió los ojos de golpe, casi asustado

-Escuche el reloj hasta la cocina y aun estas durmiendo –el pequeño se sentó en la cama

-Lo… lo siento –bajo la mirada al notar su tartamudeo –Ya bajo

-Apresúrate, que tu padre y yo estamos a punto de irnos

Naruto no contesto, y una vez que su madre salió de su habitación se levantó de la cama en un brinco y fue a lavarse el rostro; mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina se golpeó con varios objetos, al parecer pasarse de la hora de dormir no le había resultado muy conveniente.

En la cocina se sentó a la mesa y saludo suavemente

-Bu… buenos días –los padres Naruto ni se inmutaron

-¿No entiendes que es dejar de tartamudear, pareces un retrasado? –dijo Kushina sin mirarlo. Naruto solo bajo la mirada, sentía que los parados le pesaban; cuando iba a tomar el vaso con leche con chocolate que se encontraba frente a él, el sueño le jugo una muy mala pasada, que le traería verdaderas consecuencias. El pequeño boto el vaso a un lado debido al cansancio y se rego encima todo el contenido. Kushina enfurecida miro al pequeño, al cual se le desapareció el sueño al ver lo que había hecho. La mujer agarro fuertemente del brazo al pequeño y lo llevo a jalones hacia su habitación; una vez allí, entro al baño y lo metió en la regadera, el pequeño la miraba con terror, como aquella mujer podía haberlo traído al mundo. Kushina abrió el agua fría de la regadera y salió del baño, el pequeño trato de salir, pero retrocedió al ver a su madre entrar con un cinturón, al verlo su madre comenzó a golpear al pequeño

-Ahora tú te vas a encargar de ti mismo y de no ensuciar tu ropa, todos creen que soy su sirvienta y que debo limpiar sus desastres, pues estas muy equivocado Naruto, ¡Oíste, equivocado! –los latigazos iban sin piedad contra el rubio el cual se había encogido en el suelo mientras lloraba y rogaba tratando de cubrirse todo el cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos

-¡Ya no, p… p… por fav…! -el rubio no podía articular las palabras debido al agua helada y a los golpes que recibía

-¡Cállate! ¡Vas a aprender por las buenas o por las malas! –la mujer levanto al rubio jalándolo de un brazo y le lanzo una fuerte cachetada que hizo caer al niño contra el borde de la regadera. Un moretón se le produjo al instante en la mejilla izquierda al pequeño, cuando Kushina vio esto paro su castigo

-Cámbiate y lárgate a la escuela, me tienes harta, maldita la hora en que naciste –salió sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, dejando al pequeño casi sin poder respirar tirado en el suelo de la regadera.

Naruto se quedó ahí, quería morir en ese instante, pero el miedo que le tenía a su madre hizo que se incorporara levemente y se fue desnudando.

El pequeño quedo sentado abrazando sus piernas, totalmente desnudo, mientras lloraba y se preguntaba, por qué a él; no era grosero con sus padres, ni les desobedecía, ni tenia mala calificaciones, en realidad era un buen hijo, se esforzaba en los estudios, se comportaba bien, pero todo esto inducido por el miedo que le tenía a las represarías de sus padres.

Se levantó y cerró la regadera; se miró en el espejo y al ver su rostro morado e hinchado pensó "_No puedo ir así la escuela". _El rubio salió del baño tapándose con una toalla y se cambió rápidamente. Una vez vestido se dio un vistazo e hizo una mueca de disconformidad; se dirigió a su armario y cogió una bufanda color naranja con negro, los cuales iban intercalados, se cubrió el cuello y como pudo se cubrió medio rostro.

Ya cambiado y "camuflado", Naruto bajo y se despidió de sus padres los cuales se encontraban a punto de salir

-Que ten… gan buen día –dijo casi en un susurro

-Habla fuerte –le dijo su padre

-Que te… tengan buen día –repitió más fuerte el pequeño

-Adiós –le dijo su padre, mientras que su madre ni noto su presencia.

El pequeño salió de su casa y se dirigió a la parada de autobús; eran las seis de la mañana, el día estaba nublado, al parecer iba a llover nuevamente. Naruto bajo la mirada y suspiro melancólicamente. El pequeño trato de recordar si en algún momento de su corta vida, sus padres lo habían tratado bien, cosa que no le tomo mucho tiempo ya que no lograba recordarlo. Al llegar a la parada del autobús, Naruto se encontró con dos compañeros suyos de la escuela, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame. El más pequeño saludo alegremente a Naruto a penas lo vio, mientras que el joven de las gafas permanecía inmutable.

-Buenos días Naruto –dijo con voz graciosa Kiba

-Hola Kiba, buenos días Shino –atino a decir el menor volteando hacia el Aburame, el cual asintió sin emitir ni un sonido

-Que tedioso tener que levantarnos a tan temprano, y todo para ir a estudiar –dijo el de las marcas rojas

-Si lo es, pero bueno, tenemos suerte de poder estudiar en esa escuela, y más aún, que el autobús pase por nuestra "Zona" que es la más lejana –reprocho el rubio a su amigo

-Me alegra que a alguien a parte de mí, este agradecido con sus oportunidades

-¿Qué dices Shino? –dijo Kiba mirando un poco molesto a Shino –Si yo también disfruto del poder estudiar ahí

-Querrás decir, que tu disfrutas de poder ir a jugar ahí–hablo el Aburame

-Lo dices por pura envidia –el joven desvió la mirada sonrojado. Naruto sonio al ver la escena; Kiba noto la bufanda que llevaba Naruto –Naruto, ¿por qué usas bufanda?, no está haciendo mucho frio

-Es que estoy resfriado –mintió nerviosamente el pequeño. Shino solo miro fijamente a Naruto, era imposible saber que expresión había detrás de esas gafas oscuras –Miren, ahí viene el autobús –dijo Naruto tratando de cambiar el tema.

Camino a la escuela, Kiba trataba de averiguar la razón de la bufanda de Naruto, haciendo que éste se alegrara y olvidara por un instante los problemas, los golpes, las humillaciones, todo. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Naruto sintió que se desconectaba de todo y entraba en otro mundo totalmente distinto a su realidad. El pequeño alcanzo a ver a cierto pelirrojo se encontraba esperando ansioso a Naruto

-Hola Naruto –ni bien el rubio puso un pie fuera del bus era recibido por el ojiverde

-Hola Gaara-kun –saludo sonriente el pequeño

-Vamos, ya te he dicho que no me digas así –el pelirrojo puso un brazo sobre el rubio –Somos amigos hace mucho

-Solo llevo aquí un año –el rubio se apeno

-Sí, pero aun así, soy tu amigo desde tu primer día aquí –dijo el joven ojiverde

-De acuerdo tú ganas Gaara-kun –si había algo que había aprendido el rubio de su amigo, era que no tenía sentido discutir con él.

-No te parece que es muy temprano para acosar a Naruto –se oyó cerca de los pequeños

-Una intervención precisa Kiba –alcanzo a decir Gaara, mientras ambos se lanzaban miradas de odio, Naruto alcanzo a ver como muchas, por no decir todas las chicas, se encontraba más arregladas de lo normal, y aun así, se esmeraban por arreglarse más

-Ah… Gaara-kun –llamo el rubio mirando de lado

-¡Que no me digas así! –reprocho el joven pausadamente

-Perdón –sonrió nervioso el rubio -¿Hoy habrá alguna actividad especial, o algo de lo que no estoy enterado? –retomo la pregunta el pequeño

-Ah sí, lo había olvidado por completo –menciono Gaara dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Aburame que se encontraba al lado de Kiba –Hoy regresa Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el pelirrojo dirigiéndose a Shino

-¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha? –tanto Kiba como Naruto se hicieron la misma pregunta

-Bueno… -hablo Shino –Era y por lo visto volverá a ser, el chico más popular de la Escuela Principal de Konoha –Naruto y Kiba se miraron

-¿Y bueno porque se fue o qué? –pregunto el castaño

-Hasta donde yo sé, por lo que me conto mi hermano; él se retiró a la Secundaria del Niibi porque quería estar cerca a su madre la cual estaba enferma –dijo Gaara

-Eras su amigo –pregunto Naruto

-No, pero mi familia y la suya han tenido relaciones de negocios por años, y bueno tuve la obligación de conocerlo

-Ah ya veo –dijo el pequeño entendiendo que eran cosas de familias de poder –Bueno y porque va a volver si su mama está enferma

-Es que ya falleció –Naruto trago saliva y se sintió algo apenado

-Ah, lo lamento no lo sabía –Gaara miro curiosamente a Naruto

-¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo? ¿Es más porque siempre te andas disculpando de todo? –Naruto se sonrojo

-No… no lo sé –dijo el rubio agachando la mirada. De pronto la milagrosa campana rompió con la incómoda escena

-Bueno, vamos a clases –dijo Kiba

-De acuerdo –asintieron todos

El día transcurría con tranquilidad para Naruto, pasando por clases de algebra e historia, hasta llegar a gimnasia, fue ahí cuando su calvario comenzó. Todos los jóvenes del primer año se encontraban cambiándose en los vestidores, todos excepto Naruto

-Naruto, ¿es que no vas a hacer gimnasia? –pregunto Kiba al ver al pequeño pensando

-No, estoy enfermo –dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos mientras enterraba la cara en la bufanda

-Deberías ir a hablar con Guy-sensei –sugirió un joven mientras se llevaba unas frituras a la boca

-No gracias Chouji, así estoy bien

-¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué? –un sujeto de enormes cejas y corte de cabello gracioso irrumpió en los vestidores. Naruto al ver al profesor empalideció, sin duda le pediría explicaciones por la cual el niño no quería hacer la clase -¿Y bien, que es?

-Es que me siento un poco mal –mintió el rubio; el profesor noto que el rostro del pequeño estaba oculto en su bufanda

-Naruto quítate la bufanda por favor –el rubio se quedó mirando paralizado al profesor –No lo repetiré Naruto –el rubio bajo la mirada ante la insistencia de su maestro y la mirada curiosa de todos –Muy bien, todos a correr al campo. Naruto ven a mi oficina

-Pero… -hablo el rubio

-Ven –dijo el profesor mientras los alumnos salían de los vestidores

-La que te buscaste –bromeo Kiba. Naruto se levantó de la banca y camino dentro de la oficina de su maestro

-Cierra la puerta –ordeno el profesor. Naruto cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al escritorio –Muy bien Naruto, ya puedes mostrarme ese golpe –el pequeño se sorprendió, como había sido capaz de notarlo

-Lo lamento Guy-sensei –dijo el rubio dejando a vista su rostro morado

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –pregunto el maestro estirando un brazo para tomar la barbilla del rubio

-Me… me caí hoy mientras me duchaba –mintió el rubio mientras examinaban su rostro.

-¿Y los raspones de tu espalda también son por caídas? –Naruto se quedó helado, ¿también había notado eso? –No tiene caso que trates de mentir, te vi mientras te cambiabas la semana pasada –el rubio bajo la cabeza -¿Qué está pasando Naruto?

-Si fue por una caída –el rubio apretaba los ojos para no llorar –Es que soy muy torpe –Guy miro a su alumno un momento. Sin duda no llegaría a ningún lado

-Naruto quiero que vayas a hablar con tu tutor de aula –el rubio alzó la mirada sorprendido

-¿Con Iruka-sensei? ¿Estoy en problemas? –pregunto preocupado el rubio

-No, solo ve a hablar con el –Guy se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a su alumno –A él le puedes contar algo que quizás a mí no

-No le estoy mintiendo –refuto Naruto nervioso –De verdad me he caído

-Está bien –dijo Guy saliendo abriendo la puerta –Entonces ve con él para que te lleve a la enfermería

-De acuerdo –el pequeño se levantó de su asiento y tomo rumbo a su aula. Mientras caminaba iba pensando en que si iba a hablar con Iruka-sensei seguro llamaría a sus padres; la simple idea hizo que el menor se detuviera en seco, sin duda tener a su madre en la escuela solo le traería unos buenos golpes. El rubio sacudió la cabeza y cambio el rumbo hacia la enfermería, la cual se encontraba cerca de la oficina del director. Naruto pasó cerca de aquella oficina, sin saber que ese momento, una persona ahí, marcaria muchas cosas en su joven vida y próximo futuro.

* * *

como veran.. los primeros capitulos estaran basados en el fic original.. con algunos cambios.. en algunos casos ligeros y en otros totalmente drasticos...

por ahora les dejo estos 2 primeros capitulos..

nos vemos el dia (revisando el calendario que por cierto esta en el mes de marzo) el dia 1 de Junio.. en el cual subire dos caps.! =)

hasta entoncess


	3. Chapter 3

hola.! antes de empezar queria agradecer la acogida y pedir perdon por no haber podido actualizar.. asi qe ho sera una doble actualizacion ;)..

y como nuevo punto.. ahora al inicio de cada capitulo tratare de explicar un poco cosas del universo de este fic.. para qe asi mas o menos tengan una idea de donde se desarrollan las cosas :)

si algien sabe como poner una foto aviseme qe es urgente pal otro cap XD

disfrutenlo..!

* * *

Información de Interés:

La ciudad de Konoha, situada en las faldas del Monte Biju, está divida en nueve zonas, yendo desde la más externa, la Zona del Kyubi, hasta las dos más internas, la del Ichibi y el Nibi

1) Ichibi: La zona más rica de la ciudad, es solo de viviendas de las personas más pudientes

2) Nibi: Zona rica de la ciudad, algunos edificios de gobierno están aquí

3) Sanbi: Zona de clase alta, en esta zona se encuentran los jardines botánicos gigantes de la ciudad, gracias a que el Rio Shinobi cruza la zona

4) Yonbi: Zona de clase alta, el centro financiero y empresarial de la ciudad

5) Gobi: Zona de clase media alta, es el centro comercial de la ciudad, la mitad del lago de Konoha está aquí. Se encuentran la mayor parte de negocios, lugares de estudio, vida nocturna, etc.

6) Rokubi: Zona de clase media alta, la otra mitad del lago ocupa parte de la zona. Con pocos negocios, aquí empieza la zona de viviendas.

7) Nanabi: Zona industrial de la ciudad, solo hay fábricas en esta zona

8) Hachibi: Zona de clase baja , con un nivel de peligrosidad considerable, solo hay viviendas

9) Kyubi: Zona de clase baja, es la más peligrosa de la ciudad, y la zona más sobrepoblada. Limita con el Bosque de Fuego

* * *

Pésame; una palabra que Sasuke había venido oyendo las ultimas dos semanas. En cierto modo, lo tenían hastiado con el tema de la muerte de su madre, el solo quería olvidarlo y todos se empeñaban en recordárselo.

-Una vez más lamento lo sucedido Itachi-san –comentaba un hombre ya algo mayor

-Gracias Sarutobi-sensei –respondía cordialmente un joven pelinegro de piel muy blanca, el cual tenía dos marcas, como de ojeras, en el rostro.

-Pero, estas seguro de que sea buen momento para volverá la escuela Sasuke –hablo el hombre, esta vez dirigiéndose al menor de aquella sala.

Sasuke Uchiha, el joven de cabello negro azabache y piel blanca cual nieve, solo se limitó a responder con un frio "Si". El menor se levantó de su asiento con dirección a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en la perilla, antes de girarla

-La única razón de que yo dejara esta escuela, era por mi madre –hablo fríamente –Pero ella ya no está así que no veo razón para no volver aquí, donde la educación es mejor

-Bueno Sasuke, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que estés más a gusto, solo tienes que decirlo

-Si –giro un poco el joven –Ya dejen de disculparse por la muerte de mi madre –dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Por su parte Naruto quien se encontraba en su propio mundo de preocupaciones, giro levemente para encontrarse con el pelinegro quien se le quedo mirando fijamente.

Naruto se detuvo un momento y se quedó mirándolo también; ambos jóvenes estaban sorprendidos de ver el uno al otro, sin saber porque, ya que ellos no se conocían.

Cuando el pequeño noto que se había quedado embobado, se sonrojo un poco y salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a un Sasuke muy desconcertado.

Al llegar a la enfermería, el rubio se dejó caer en una banca para recobrar el aliento. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado? Era la primera vez que veía a ese chico, sin embargo, sentía que ese encuentro de miradas ya había sucedido antes. Rápidamente la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando salir a una mujer de cabello corto oscura, la cual al ver al pequeño sentado ahí respirando agitado, y con expresión confusa, no pudo evitar dirigirse a el rápidamente

-¿Naruto te encuentras bien? –dijo notando, que el pequeño estaba agitado. El rubio al oír esto, abrió los ojos y se sonrojo levemente

-Sí.. si! Shizune-sensei –dijo levantándose rápidamente, dejando caer la bufanda que tenía cubriendo su rostro. Al ver la marca del golpe en el rostro del pequeño, Shizune se le acerco rápidamente

-¿Quién te hizo esto? –dijo palpando levemente la mejilla del rubio, hecho que hizo a Naruto hacer una mueca de dolor –Lo lamento, pasa por favor –una vez dentro Naruto se sentó rápidamente frente a Shizune

-Antes que llame a mis padres, quiero que sepa que me caí y me golpee –hablo Naruto atolondradamente –Por favor Shizune-sensei, no llame a mis padres

-¿Pasa algo con ellos que no quieres que se enteren? –pregunto algo preocupada

-Bueno… -el rubio ideo una mentira rápidamente –Es que mis padres se preocupan demasiado por cosas tontas, además solo es un pequeño golpe en la mejilla –la mujer miro al pequeño unos segundos y asintió

-Si ese es el caso, está bien –dijo abriendo un cajón de su escritorio –Ten Naruto, esta crema te ayudara con la inflamación

-Gracias Shizne-sensei –exclamo alegre el pequeño, se sentía totalmente aliviado –Pero como lo pagare

-No es necesario Naruto –la mujer miro su reloj y se levantó de su asiento –Ahora deberías volver a clases antes de que pierdas más horas

-Si –dijo el pequeño saliendo del salón –Muchas gracias

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la escuela, Sasuke se reencontraba con sus viejos amigos de curso

-Entonces te quedaras en definitivo –decía Neji Hyuga, el primo de Sasuke

-Así es, espero que sea definitivo –Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver la Torre Sharingan –A menos que a mi padre se le ocurra alguna estupidez, como mandarme a estudiar al extranjero o algo parecido.

-Vamos Sasuke –hablo Shikamaru Nara –El pesimista aquí soy yo, no me robes el papel

-Tú siempre diciendo lo preciso –contesto Kankuro

-Vale, vale dejen de pelear –hablo pausadamente Tenten Ama

-Bueno, déjenlo ya –dijo Sasuke molesto -¿Dónde demonios está el profesor?

-Nos toca con Kakashi-sensei –respondió Shikamaru – ¿Acaso ya olvidaste su famosa puntualidad? –dijo haciendo énfasis en "famosa"

-Maldición –susurro Sasuke antes de enterrar el rostro en el pupitre

Naruto se encontraba regresando a su salón, pensando en la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Shizune-sensei cuando esta lo detuvo a punto de salir de la enfermería. El pequeño se encontraba sonrojado por las cosas que le había dicho la profesora ya que eran cosas que nunca había escuchado en su vida.

Flashback

_-Es cierto –dijo Shizune antes que Naruto pudiera salir del salón – ¿Qué edad tienes Naruto?_

_-Cumpliré trece años en un mes –contesto el pequeño_

_-Y dime, ¿tienes novia?_

_-No –el niño desvió la mirada apenado_

_-¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales? –al oír esto el pequeño se puso de mil colores_

_-No… -susurro el niño_

_-Bueno Naruto, en la escuela estamos haciendo un programa de paternidad responsable y prevención de enfermedades de transmisión sexual –el rubio se avergonzaba más con cada palabra –Y como ya estás en una edad en la que algunos muchachos comienzan su vida sexual, me gustaría que supieras algunas cosas básicas sobre el tema_

_-E… e… espe… re Shizune-se… sen…sei –el pequeño estaba totalmente nervioso, ¿a qué diablos venia todo esto tan repentinamente?_

_-¿Naruto te encuentras bien?_

_-Si… solo debo irme –dijo el pequeño para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a una Shizune algo desconcertada_

Fin Flashback

_-¡Que idiotez! _–pensó el rubio sonrojado a mas no poder. Ciertamente, Naruto era un cero a la izquierda en cuanto a cuestiones de sexo se hablaba. El pequeño iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar como cierto joven le ponía una zancadilla; Naruto trastabillo un poco, pero por suerte no cayó al suelo. Al ver de quien se trataba el rubio solo pudo ponerse nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa tienes conmigo Takeru? –un joven de cabello color turquesa y ojos del mismo color, se acercó acorralando al rubio contra la pared. Detrás de él se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos y compañeros en hacerle la vida imposible al rubio.

-Sabes que los "becaditos" tienen que asistir a todas sus clases, y sacar un sobresaliente, o regresaran a sus pocilgas –el joven se acercó más al rubio, haciendo que este agachara la cabeza.

-Q… que ha… hac… hac… -el rubio se sentía acosado y no podía evitar dar a relucir su tartamudeo, cosa que los muchachos observaban divertidos.

-Q… q… q… -repitió burlonamente Takeru mientras se acercaba aún más al menor –¿Eres mudito, o tonto por ser rubio? ¿Por qué demonios basura como tu viene a nuestra escuela a perturbar nuestra tranquilidad?

-Y… y… yo no… les hago… nada –Naruto se sentía muy ofuscado; la sensación era como la que tenía cuando temía que sus padres lo golpearan o peor.

-¡Maldición cierra ya la maldita boca retrasado! –el joven levanto la mano preparándose para golpear al rubio, cuando de pronto oyó el ruido de sus amigos cayendo al suelo, a la vez que alguien se acercaba y tomaba su puño

-Es impresionante lo que uno ve en su primer día al ir al baño –era Sasuke el que había detenido la agresión a Naruto

-¿Y tú quién demonios te crees que eres? –contesto Takeru aventando a Naruto al suelo; al ver esto, en un rápido movimiento, Sasuke cogió su brazo doblándoselo hacia su espalda, logrando someter al joven

-Crees que porque eres más grande que alguien te da derecho a abusar de él, ¿no es así? –Naruto miraba la escena perplejo desde el suelo, mientras que Sasuke se mantenía sereno, el rubio estaba sumamente asustado –Pues déjame decirte que yo soy más grande que tú, y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana –el joven Uchiha, soltó al menor haciendo que este corra junto con sus amigos, los cuales ya estaban a media huida. Cuando se desaparecieron, Naruto se levantó lentamente, para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Sasuke.

-¿Te lastimaron? –el rubio solo negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza; no podía articular palabra alguna –Estas seguro, tu cara esta amoratada

-Estoy bien –dijo el rubio para salir corriendo de ahí con dirección a la azotea, dejando a Sasuke ahí, sin poder reaccionar.

* * *

en unos minutos.. el proximo cap.!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son mios ¬¬ Son de Kishimoto :=)

* * *

Naruto se encontraba recostado en la azotea de la escuela; había corrido a todo dar para poder alejarse de Sasuke en ese momento. Naruto suspiro, y luego abrió los ojos lentamente; pudo ver como el cielo se encontraba totalmente nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento llovería.

El rubio estaba deprimido, no sabia cuando iban a aprar los abusos contra el, quería tener el valor para poder enfrentarlos pero no era algo qe naciera en el pequeño blondo. El se levanto hasta quedar sentado, hecho una mirada a su alrededor, estaba totalmente vacio, como le gustaba a el. Ciertamente el pequeño disfrutaba del silencio y la paz de estar tranquilo, pero no podía evitar sentirse raro, ya que siempre se encontraba en casa con sus padres, o en la escuela con sus compañeros. De pronto, la campana sono, haciendo que el rubio saliera de su letargo y emprenda el camino de salida a casa.

* * *

Informacion de Interes:

La Escuela Principal de Konoha, es la escuela mas prestigiosa de toda la ciudad, siendo asi la admisión mediante un riguroso examen de selección el cual pocos estudiantes aprueban.

Posee además un sistema de becas, el cual otorga una vacante a un alumno de cada grado por cada una de las zonas de la ciudad.

* * *

El fin de semana llego rápidamente, y con ello, algo que a Naruto no le casuaba mucha gracia; estar mas tiempo en casa.

El rubio se encontraba en su habitación, haciendo la limpieza, cuando oyo como su madre le llamaba del primer piso.

-Naruto, ven aquí –el rubio dejo rápidamente lo qe estaba haciendo y se dirigió a la cocina. Una vez ahí, su madre se encontraba revisando unos papeles que seguramente serian del colegio.

-Dime mama –dijo el rubio colocándose a un lado de la mesa

-Llego esta carta del colegio –dijo entregándole un papel al rubio –Es la mensualidad Naruto, ya no podemos pagarla –el pequeño sintió como si el lugar se empezara a cerrar y el aire le empezaba a faltar; rápidamente dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-Me van a dar una beca completa en la escuela y asi ustedes ya no tebdrab qye pagar nada –la madre del rubio lo miro de marena extraña, sin duda había algo raro en todo eso

-Bueno Naruto espero que sea verdad, porque si no es asi, volveras a la Secundaria del Kyubi –dijo saliendo de la cocina dejando a Naruto algo nervioso. Ni bien su madre salió, el rubio se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, y una vez allí, se echo a llorar. ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas a el si era un buen niño? El pequeño se sentía decepcionado de la vida nuevamente, sin dudas había una fuerza cósmica que le odiaba. Naruto lloro hasta que se quedo sin una lagrima mas en sus grandes zafiros color cielo. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? El blondo se giro en su cama y bien el pequeño reloj que tenia en la mesita de noche; ya eran las seis de la tarde, había estado en su cama un buen rato. Naruto se sento en la cama y suspiro, fue en ese momento que una idea cruzp su pequeña cabecita dorada. Trabajar. Sin lugar a dudas esa seria la solución ideal a todos sus problemas, pero como haría para trabahar teniendo trece años; seguramente nadie iba a querer recibirlo y mucho menos para un trabajo bien remunerado. El pequeño recordó que Deidara trabajaba a pesar de tener diesiceis años, fue entonces que se topo con la respuesta, Hebi. Hasta donde Naruto sabia, era una especie de bar, donde trabajaban menores de edad atendiendo las ordenes, esto al pequeño no le pareció algo muy complicado, por lo que decidió que ese seria el lugar donde debería buscar. Fue entonces que el plan perfecto de Naruto se vino al suelo, cuando recordó a una personita muy especial, Deidara. Sin dudas el no iba a permitir que Naruto trabajase ahí y mucho menos ayudarle a conseguir empleo en el lugar. Pero algo tenía que ocurrirsele al rubio, después de todo, está era su última esperanza.

Más tarde esa noche, Naruto se encontraba en su habitación ordenando sus cosas, cuando derrepente escucucho un ruido proveniente de su ventana, era Deidara.

-Dei-chan, ¿qué sucedió? –el mayor tenia sangre escurriendo por la frente

-El imbécil de mi papa ha regresado a mi casa –el rubio se miro la mano – ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

-Si claro, pasa –Deidara paso y se dirigió al baño –Espérame voy a traer alcohol y unas vendas –el menor salió de habitación fijándose antes que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, fue hacia el cuarto de sus padres y saco un pequeño botiquín. Regreso a su cuarto rápidamente para no ser visto. Deidara esta lavándose la cabeza

-Ese idiota, me lanzo una cacerola –decía mientras el agua corría por su cabellera –Esta loco, ni crea que va a volver a mi casa a hacer lo que se le da la gana

-Dei-chan, no deberías pelearte así con tu papa –Naruto estaba sacando el alcohol

-No Naruto, él no tiene ningún derecho de golpearme

-Pero es tu papa

-Si pero yo no me voy a dejar golpear por mis padres como tú –el menor bajo la cabeza apenado –Lo lamento Naruto

-No te preocupes –Naruto humedeció un poco de algodón con alcohol –Ven te voy a curar la herida

-Ouch –el mayor sintió una fuerte punzada a parte del ardor de la herida –Naruto, como puedes soportar tanto

-Son mis papas, que voy a hacer sin ellos –el rubio cogió una venda –Los necesito para terminar de estudiar, luego podre irme

-Eres muy maduro para ser tan pequeño –Naruto sonrió

-Gracias, ya estas –el menor termino de hacer los vendajes y guardo las cosas –Dei-chan, tengo que ir a dormir

-¿Tan temprano? –Deidara se sentó en la cama –No te preocupes Naruto, vamos a conversar un rato

-Está bien –Naruto se puso su piyama –Tengo un polo muy grande que no utilizo y un short que creo que te puede quedar

-Gracias –Naruto busco en sus cajones y saco las prendas

-Toma –dijo dándoselas al mayor. Deidara se cambio y se acostó en la cama con Naruto

-Vaya, tu casa es muy tranquila

-Si bueno, se duermen temprano –dijo el menor –Dei-chan…

-Dime

-¿Me puedes conseguir un empleo como el tuyo?

-¡¿Qué? –el rubio mayor se tapo la boca con una mano

-Baja la voz –el menor se giro un poco para ver al otro rubio –Bueno, es que mi mama esta trabajando en la tarde, y tu trabajas en la noche, así que yo también podría hacerlo y pues, ir luego a la escuela, y luego dormiría. Así tendría algo de dinero para pagarme la escuela –en esto último, el niño suspiro

-No Naruto ni de broma, trabajar en un bar no es algo de niños

-Pero tú tienes dieciséis años

-Pero son dieciséis años, tú recién acabas de cumplir trece, ¿por qué no buscas algo en la tarde?

-Porque nadie me daría trabajo en la tarde soy muy pequeño, pero donde tu trabajas quizás sí, si tu les dices

-Naruto, no –Deidara abrazo al niño –Mi trabajo no es un lugar bonito, a veces tengo que hacer cosas que no quiero, y yo no quiero que hagas lo mismo, te quiero mucho Naruto, quizás sea hijo único, pero tu eres mi hermano pequeño, no quiero que nadie te toque ni que trate de aprovecharse de ti, menos algún tipo asqueroso –Deidara se callo de golpe –Lo siento

-Dei-chan, lo siento, no quería que te enojaras

-No es tu culpa, las cosas que han pasado, pues, jamás se borraran, pero no quiero que tú pases por lo mismo que yo

-Gracias –Naruto abrazo al menor –Tu también eres mi hermano Dei-chan, eres mi familia

-Siempre seré tu hermano –Deidara sintió que los ojos se le humedecían –Vayamos a dormir, no quiero que te levantes tarde mañana

-De acuerdo –dijo y ambos rubios cerraron los ojos hasta caer dormidos

SxN

El dia siguiente transcurrió con normalidad. Los padres de Naruto se fueron a trabajar temprano, y el pequeño paso el dia entero con Deidara. Ese mismo dia por la noche, Deidara fue a su casa a traer unas cosas y luego regreso con Naruto cuando comenzaba a oscurecer

-¿Naruto me puedes hacer un favor? –dijo el mayor terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo. Deidara se alistaba para trabajar en casa de Naruto, puesto que le resultaba mucho mas comodo y el pequeño rubio no tenía inconvenientes.

-Claro Dei-chan –sonrio el pequeño

-Bueno, dejare mi mochila aquí porque hoy tengo algo que hacer luego de trabajar, ¿te parece si la recojo por la mañana?

-Si Dei-chan, ¿pero que es eso que tienes que hacer? –pregunto el rubio sin saber que la pregunta le había ocasionado al mayor un remordimiento en el corazón

-Pues, cosas del trabajo pequeño –el mayor revolvió su cabello –Hay cosas que todavía no debes saber –el menor solo quedo sin entender exactamente a que se refería con "cosas que no debería saber aun" –Bueno Naru, te veo mañana

-Cuidate Dei-chan

-Tu también, y duerme temprano –Deidara le dio una sonrisa al pequeño, pero detrás de quella sonrisa se escondia casi la misma pena que Naruto. Los padres del joven no eran mu diferentes a los del Uzumaki, con la diferencia que era el padre del rubio quien lo golpeaba cada vez que lo cruzaba en casa. Por esta razón, Deidara prefería estar con Naruto, quien a su vez, necesitaba la compañía del aguien quien lo quisiera de verdad.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se encontraba regando su jardín, de pronto de una camioneta grande colo blanca, muy lujosa, vio como descendia Deidara. El mayor tenia síntomas de haber estado bebiendo, puesto que venia tambaleándose por la calle. Al verlo Naruto rápidamente se le acerco

-¿Deidara te encuentras bien? –el pequeño demostraba su preocupación, pudo ver como tenia pequeñas marcas rojas por todo el cuello

-si, Naruto que haces tan temprano despierto, es domingo por Dios –el mayor se llevo las manos a la cabeza y se sobo –¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?

-SI vamos a mi habitación –el pequeño apoyo un brazo de su amigo en él y lo ayudo a llegar a su habitación. Una vez ahí le quito las zapatillas e hizo que se recostara en la cama. -¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Si, tráeme café por favor Naru –dijo el mayor mirando el techo. El pequeño fue a la cocina y volvió con el café lo mas rápido que pudo. No tenia la mas minima sospecha de que su amigo padecía de borrachera; esto debido a que nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Naruto volvió con el café pero se encontró con Deidara profundamente dormido.

El pequeño solo atino a sentarse a su lado y pensar

-"¿Esta es la vida que voy a tener que llevar para poder seguir estudiando? –el pequeño se entriztecio duramente –Bueno, no puedo retractarme ahora" –el rubio prosiguió con sus labores mientras una pregunta rondaba su mente. ¿Valdria la pena darlo todo por algo?

SxN

Al dia siguiente en la escuela; el pequeño ya había olvidado la escena del dia anterior y se había enfocado en sus estudios. Por su lado, Sasuke esperaba pensativo, la hora del almuerzo, curiosamente al ver a Naruto pasar por la entrada de la escuela, había recordado que no supo nada de el desde aquel incidente. En cierto modo, Sasuke se encontraba algo preocupado ya que le había aprecido que el rubio estaba mal en aquel momento, por lo que, luego de esperar distraído toda la clase, decidió buscarlo a la hora del almuerzo.

Ya en la cafetería, Sasuke empezó a buscar al rubio con la mirada, al cual encontró entre tantas mesas ya que su cabellera particular no lo hacia un blanco muy difícil de encontrar. El pequeño se encontraba hablando con su mejor amigo Kiba, el cual lucia abatido, ambos niños se encontraban mirando a un joven de gafas oscuras, Naruto al notar que su amigo no le prestaba atención le dijo

-Kiba si lo quieres por que no le dices que vuelvan a ser novios

-Naruto no es tan fácil –el pequeño castaño entristeció –Ese tarado me engaño, no tengo que decirle nada –Kiba se entriztecio mas –Aunque aun lo quiero

-No te preocupes Kiba –el rubio abrazo a su amigo –Vas a ver que las coas pronton serán mejores, después de todo, un tiempo malo no dura para siempre

-Si pero el tiempo que dura parece eterno –dijo Kiba aguantando las lagrimas. De pornto Sasuke se acerco

-Hola –dijo el moreno dejando a ambos pequeños sorprendidos –Espero no interrumpirlos –ninguno de los niños hablo, ambos se quedaron pasmados y sumamente sorprendidos de ver al moreno ahí. Sasuke al ver que ninguno de los dos salía del asombro, prosiguió dirijiendose a Naruto –Disculpa crees que pueda hablar contigo un momento –el pequeño se sonrojo -¿Les importa si me siento? –Naruto se quedo asombrado, de lo educado que era Sasuke

-No, yo ire un momento al patio, necesito aire –dijo Kiba –Los dejo –el castaño se alejo rápidamente y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Sasuke, le hizo una señal de suerte al rubio. Sasuke y Naruto se quedaron mirándose en silencio un momento; el rubio sumamente avergonzado, mientras que el moreno extrañamente sentía que el pequeño le llamaba la atención.

-Bueno –hablo Sasuke haciendo que Naruto lo mirase fijamente –Queria saber si te encontrabas bien por lo del viernes, desapareciste como si hubieras visto a un demonio

-B… b… -al rubio se le dificultaba hablar lo cual para Sasuke era algo gracioso

-¿Que te pasa, te olvidaste de como hablar? –Naruto miro a Sasuke enojado, pero de igual forma con rubor en sus mejillas

-Si se como hablar –dijo levemente –P… p… pero me incomodas un poco

-Muy bien, entonces me ire –Sasuke se levanto de la mesa –Ya se que estas bien asi que me retiro

-Espero –Sasuke se giro al oir al rubio –No te he dado las gracias

-Descuida –Sasuke empezó a caminar alejándose de la mesa, dejando a un pequeño rubio hecho una explosión de sentimientos, y es que al parecer, Sasuke era una de las pocas personas que se preocupaba por el.

* * *

hola lamento la desconeccion.. el trabajo ocupa mucho tiempo a veces, en especial cuando te obligan a viajar ¬¬¬

en fin tratare de mantener el fic lo mas actualizado posible, aunqe no se cuanto me tome, porqe estoy trabajando con otra pc.. y bueno donde tenia mis ideas y partes avanzadas me lo devolveran en estos dias.

en este fic hemos visto como el peqeño naru se ve obligado por las circunstancias a tomar una desicion qe podria ser muy perjudicial para el..

bueno si mas qe decir.. qisiera agradecer todos los reviews y tambien por elegir el fic como uno de sus favoritos =)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes son mios ¬¬ Son de Kishimoto :=)

* * *

El sol brillaba radiante sobre la ciudad de Konoha; en cierta parte de la ciudad, nuestro rubio se encontraba regresando a casa llevando consigo una bolsa con compras. Al llegar a su destino, el pequeño entro de lo más sonriente a su casa.

-Hola mami, hola papi –dijo el pequeño dejando las compras en la mesa

-Hola Naru –su madre se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Volviste muy rápido

-Si –el rubio se sentó junto a su padre en la mesa –Es que fui lo más rápido posible

-Deberías entrar al equipo de atletismo hijo –comento su padre revolviendo su cabello blondo

-No lo sé –el rubio hizo un puchero –Ya estoy en el equipo de natación, además de los cursos extra

-Bueno hijo está bien, no quiero que te satures –dijo su madre

-Gracias mami –el rubio sonrió felizmente, se sentía muy feliz de tener a sus padres ahí. De pronto, el ambiente empezó a oscurecerse; el pequeño rubio volteo a ver a sus padres los cuales ahora estaban parados detrás de él. Intempestivamente la madre del rubio le propino una fuerte cachetada. El pequeño se cayó de la silla por lo brusco del golpe, haciendo que se lastime el brazo.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto el rubio con lagrimas en los ojos

-Porque eres una basura, que no vales nada, tú no eres nuestro hijo –hablaron ambos padres –Eres menos que nada –ambos padres comenzaron a golpear al rubio en el suelo, mientras que el pequeño solo alcanzaba a cubrirse.

Un relámpago cayó con estruendo e hizo que un rubio brincara sobre su cama. El pequeño despertó sudando y con los ojos humedecidos. Afuera, una fuerte tormenta se desarrollaba; nuestro rubio se abrazo a sus rodillas y lloro calladamente. Solo un pensamiento rondaba por la cabeza del rubio en ese momento.

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

Información de Interés:

La Escuela Principal de Konoha es el centro de organización de las celebraciones de festivales escolares en la ciudad. Aquí se reúnen delegaciones de todas las escuelas públicas para delegar tareas.

En el universo del fic se celebran diferentes Festivales propios (o sea inventados por mi) basados en los festivales japoneses reales

Se hará mención de que festival es del que se está tomando la pauta.

* * *

-Naruto estás listo para este fin de semana –pregunto el castaño al ver que el rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-¿Qué? –pregunto el pequeño

-¿Te olvidaste que es este fin de semana? –Kiba y Naruto se encontraban en la escuela revisando la pizarra de actividades, ya que se acercaba un festival

-Es verdad –el rubio observo un cartel en la pizarra de actividades –El Festival de las Estrellas

-Es el festival del amor y los deseos –Kiba sonrió pícaramente –Recuerda que es importante que estemos ahí, somos los encargados de la decoración del paseo de Media Noche

-No me lo recuerdes –el rubio abrió su libreta y ojeo unos dibujos –Aun no sé cómo poner en el lago toda esta decoración

-Ya se te ocurrirá algo Naruto –Kiba y Naruto comenzaron a caminar rumbo al patio –Eres muy listo

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi mejor amigo –Naruto sonrió. El patio estaba repleto de utilería para el decorado; la escuela del rubio había sido encargada de hacer El Paseo de Media Noche, el cual era un sendero de pétalos de flores, que surcaba la parte del mirador del lago de Konoha. El pequeño rubio había sido encargado, por no decir obligado, por sus compañeros a encargarse de toda la decoración de ese atractivo del festival, ya que el niño era conocido por ser muy creativo e imaginativo con esa clase de cosas.

Naruto a pesar de sus problemas, había logrado idear un sendero de pétalos de Lirios Azules, algo que en los bocetos del rubio, se veían sumamente hermosos combinados con la noche de cielo estrellado.

Naruto se encontraba ultimando de detalles en lo que se enviaría a la zona del lago cuando de repente, volvió a ver a cierto azabache que cruzaba el patio. El rubio se sintió raro, pero no le tomo importancia, el moreno había captado su atención; de hecho, era la segunda vez que lo veía pero aun así era como si nunca lo hubiera visto. El niño observaba curioso, como la piel del azabache se asemejaba a la nieve, su cabello y ojos oscuros le daban un aire de misterio. Por primera vez el rubio pensó "Es atractivo"; cuando de pronto noto lo que estaba pensando. EL pequeño sonrió levemente y siguió con su trabajo, mientras que por su lado, Sasuke había estado mirando de reojo el pequeño.

SxN

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy alejado del País del Fuego; tres hombres se encontraban parados frente a una cama. En dicho lugar, yacía un hombre de avanzada edad el cual había fallecido.

-Bueno –hablo el más alto de los hombres –Ya ha sucedido

-Es una lástima –hablo otro de los hombres –Era un gran líder

-Pero bueno –el último de los tres saco su teléfono celular –El show debe continuar, y nosotros, dirigir un imperio.

Los otros dos hombres asintieron tranquilamente, mientras que el último, se encontraba visitando el sitio web de Aerolíneas Konoha.

SxN

De vuelta en Konoha, el fin de semana había llegado velozmente, gracias a que todos estaban muy atareados con el festival. Las celebraciones ya habían comenzado desde muy temprano; el lago ya se encontraba totalmente decorado, y solo faltaba que los estudiantes llegasen para empezar el evento.

Naruto y Kiba se encontraban en casa del rubio, vistiéndose para ir al lugar.

-Sabes que detesto usar un "yukata" –se quejo el rubio

(n/A:no creo que no sepan que es mis queridas fans xD… ok no.. pero por si las dudas, es un kimono de verano .. al menos es lo qe yo entendí)

-A mí me gusta cómo se te ve –dijo el castaño terminando de alistarse el cabello. El rubio traía puesto un yukata color naranja con pequeños espirales estampados de color blanco.

-Bueno acabemos con esto –dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación con su amigo. Como era usual, los padres de Naruto no se encontraban en casa, por lo que el rubio solo salió sin aviso alguno.

En la entrada de la casa, se encontraba Deidara, el cual tenía una graciosa cara de molestia

-Dei-chan iras con nosotros –exclamó el pequeño

-Si Naruto, pero te demoras un siglo en arreglarte

-Lo lamento es que no sabía qué hacer con mi cabello –dijo el rubio menor rascándose la cabellera

-Bueno vamos ya que el sol se está poniendo y es nuestro turno de trabajar en el festival –dijo Kiba. Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron a la parada del autobús y mientras Deidara y Kiba discutían sobre la comida del festival, una sola cosa rondaba por la mente del pequeño Naruto.

_"Espero verlo ahí…"_

* * *

Información de Interés:

El Festival de las Estrellas, está basado en el Tanabata. Básicamente es muy similar, pero en este festival se escriben los deseos en pequeños papeles y se amarran en los arboles cercanos al lago.

Se celebra desde la salida del sol, hasta el encuentro de las dos estrellas Sharingan y Rasengan, el cual ocurre durante el paseo de media noche. En este paseo se apaga el alumbrado público del rededor del parque para poder observar el encuentro en su máximo apogeo.

* * *

Eran cerca de las once de la noche; Naruto y Kiba se encontraban andando por el lugar conversando sobre lo bien que había quedado la decoración

-Lo vez Naruto –el castaño y el rubio estaban observando todo a su alrededor –Fuiste un éxito

-Lo dices por decir Kiba –Naruto se sintió apenado pero a su vez orgulloso de que a toda la gente le gustase la decoración de la que él había estado a cargo. Naruto a la vez que hablaba con Kiba, se encontraba tratando de ubicar a cierta persona la cual recientemente había ganado su interés.

-Naruto, el no ha venido aun –dijo Deidara acercándose con tres porciones de "takoyaki"

-¿D… de que… hablas Dei-chan? –el rubio se puso sumamente rojo debido al comentario.

-Vamos Naruto –Deidara le dio una porción a cada uno de los niños –Yo me he dado cuenta que desde hace varios días estas un poco distraído y andas en las nubes, eso significa que te gusta alguien, y por lo que leí en tu libreta, la semana pasada, es un chico –Naruto se quedo callado sin saber cómo reaccionar. Kiba por su parte, se encontraba como si estuviera viendo una película. Y como en toda película, las cosas pasan en el momento menos indicado, ya que Sasuke y un grupo de amigos se dirigían hacia el rubio en ese momento. El azabache estaba vistiendo un yukata de color azul, con pequeñas formas de nubes estampadas, y en la parte trasera, el símbolo de la familia Uchiha. El rubio estaba embelesado por como se le veía a Sasuke y no pudo evitar ponerse más rojo.

-Hey rubio –dijo Sasuke llegando al lugar. Tanto Deidara como Naruto se giraron a ver a Sasuke –Dicen que tú te encargaste de la decoración –Deidara miro a Naruto el cual solo estaba ahí parado sin emitir sonido alguno

-Si él la pensó y solo –intervino Kiba al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba

-Pues te quedo muy bien –Sasuke noto como Naruto no hablaba y le pareció extraño –¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si es solo que se comió un takoyaki picante, pero ahora le daré algo de beber –Deidara jalo del brazo a Naruto y se lo llevo del lugar, dejando a Sasuke y a sus amigos con cara de extrañados. Naruto y Deidara estaban sentados bebiendo una soda; el rubio menor se sentía tonto por la forma en que se había quedado callado frente a Sasuke.

-Así que es el –dijo Deidara terminando su soda –Me parece que es algo mayor para ti, es de mi edad creo

-No lo sé –contesto Naruto –Pero me salvo una vez de unos tontos en la escuela

-Ya veo –Deidara rodeo con un brazo a Naruto –Mira Naru, ten cuidado porque si ese chico tiene interés en ti es solo por una cosa –Naruto miraba atento Deidara –Y es que a los chicos a esa edad solo les interesa una cosa

-¿Y qué cosa es Dei-chan? -pregunto inocente Naruto. Deidara se puso un poco rojo, sin duda no sabía cómo decirle a Naruto que lo que supuestamente querían los chicos era sexo.

-Ya te lo diré luego –Deidara se paro rápidamente de la banca en la que se encontraba y sacudió un poco su regazo –Vamos Naruto ya es casi hora de colgar los deseos y del Paseo de Media Noche.

-Si –dijo el rubio al tiempo que se levantaba. –Vamos

Cerca a la media noche, la gente se encontraba colgando sus deseos en los arboles cercanos a los puestos del festival. Kiba y Deidara se encontraban colocando sus deseos mientras que Naruto solo sostenía el papel en su mano.

-Volveré en un momento –dijo el rubio, mientras se alejaba de los dos jóvenes. Naruto se alejo un poco de los puestos y se dirigió a orillas del lago donde se arrodillo. Pudo ver como el cielo se reflejaba perfectamente en el lago. El pequeño no pudo contenerse más y lloro. Se sentía abatido por su vida, por todo lo que le sucedía, sentía que no valía la pena sufrir tanto por nada, estaba desecho. De un momento a otro el rubio vio como las luces de los alrededores comenzaban a bajar; se seco las lágrimas y se dirigió hacia un árbol que crecía solitario cerca al lago. Naruto saco su papel y lo colgó del árbol. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió. Las luces terminaron de apagarse y de pronto, el rubio pudo escuchar un ruido detrás de el, que lo hizo voltear velozmente.

Ahí se encontraba una silueta que el rubio no alcanzaba ver por la oscuridad, pero con la luz de las estrellas alcanzo a distinguir algo que le resulto familiar. Un yukata de color azul, muy similar al que usaba cierto moreno. El rubio de forma temerosa hablo

-Sa… Sasuke –el rubio dio un paso adelante –¿Eres tú? –pero no hubo respuesta de la silueta –Sasuke en serio eres tu –volvió a repetir el rubio. La silueta se acerco hacia el rubio, haciendo que este, agachara la mirada, no sin antes poder distinguir una cabellera oscura y una piel sumamente blanca

-Sasuke, yo quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado, sabes, eres una de las pocas personas que se ha preocupado por mí, ni si quiera mis padres lo hacen –el rubio apretó los puños, tratando de no llorar, cosa que no consiguió ya que sintió como las lagrimas brotaban por sus mejillas –Lo lamento, soy un tonto, soy una basura que no sirve para nada –el rubio comenzó a llorar más fuerte, cuando de pronto sintió como una mano sujetaba su mejilla y levantaba su rostro. Naruto se encontró con un par de ojos negros los cuales lo hipnotizaron haciéndole cerrar los suyos. De pronto, Naruto pudo sentir una sensación raro en el, algo que nunca había sentido. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, el cuerpo le temblaba, sentía la cara caliente, y todo esto a consecuencia de aquellos labios que ahora se fundían con los suyos en un tierno beso. Su primer beso.

Naruto solo se dejo llevar, no sabía lo que hacía, pero parecía que el otro joven sí.

Luego de unos segundos de compartir la dulzura y calidez de sus labios, Naruto se separo un poco para tomar aire.

La escena era todo un espectáculo. Las estrellas Sharingan y Rasengan se encontraban juntas en el cielo. La leyenda se cumplía una vez más. Mientras que en la tierra, dos jóvenes se encontraban juntos también; un Naruto sumamente confundido, y un moreno totalmente callado.

De pronto, Naruto sintió como aquel joven, lo sujetaba por la cintura mientras lo atraía hacia él para darle un fuerte, pero gentil abrazo.

-Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante –fue lo único que salieron de aquellos labios que segundos antes habían esta junto a los suyos. El rubio solo se aferro al abrazo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. La escena pronto fue interrumpida ya que se oyó una voz a lo lejos.

-Naruto –se oía un grito cerca del lugar, por lo que Naruto se separo del moreno. El rubio se volteo tratando de buscar en la oscuridad la voz que lo llamaba, cuando alcanzo a ver a Deidara. El pequeño avanzo hacia su amigo dejando a un moreno parado bajo el árbol.

-Dei-chan estoy bien –dijo el rubio acercándose mas

-Demonios Naruto me tenias preocupado –Deidara traía una lámpara de papel –Regresemos, ya debemos irnos.

-Espera Dei-chan –dijo Naruto para salir corriendo hacia el árbol. No podía irse así como así, no después de lo que sucedió; pero cuando el rubio regreso al árbol, ya no había nadie.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Deidara se acerco a Naruto

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –dijo alumbrando un poco –Aquí no hay nada, vamos

-Si Dei-chan –dijo el rubio avanzando con su amigo mientras que volteaba sobre su hombro

SxN

De regreso a casa, Deidara se despidió de Naruto. Una vez en su habitación, Naruto se recostó en su cama y se sintió como un tonto.

Recordó todas las sensaciones de aquel beso, y se sonrojo.

¿Acaso Sasuke gustaba de el? Ciertamente ni si quiera podía saber si era Sasuke; pero, acaso habían tantos morenos en la escuela.

Naruto se giro para mirar el techo de su cama y suspiro. El rubio había armado con pequeños trozos de bandas fosforescentes, la cara de un zorrito.

El pequeño fue cerrando los ojos levemente, mientras que caía victima del cansancio de aquel día, que sin duda lo había dejado exhausto.

SxN

Por su parte en el parque; cierto moreno se encontraba caminando cerca al árbol donde antes había estado el rubio. Con el alumbrado restablecido, Sasuke pudo ver una pequeña nota colgando de un árbol. El azabache descolgó la nota y la leyó.

_"Queridas estrellas. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki. Ustedes deben acordarse de mí ya que todos los años les pido solo una cosa; me gustaría que mis padres me quisieran. Soy un buen hijo pero no se qué hago para molestarlos tanto. Por favor estrellitas, siempre veo como ustedes al menos una vez al año se demuestran su amor. Yo quesera hacer lo mismo con mis padres. Aunque fuese una vez al año. Les doy gracias por tomarme atención como siempre. Gracias"_

Sasuke sintió coraje al enterarse de aquella situación. El azabache guardo la nota; sin duda algo haría para ayudar al rubio; el asunto era, el qué.

* * *

bueeeno.. que les parece.. ! tengo la continuacion pero la subire el viernes para dejarles la espectativa..

qienes son aquellos hombres qe maquinan algo en el exterior?

naruto dandose besos? esperen un momento.. fue con sasuke?

QE SUCEDE EN EL FIC QE NI YO MISMA LO SE.!

bueno bueno.. en el proximo capitulo.. habra mas de una sorpresa.. ;)

y lo bueno es qe solo esperaran un dia!

nos vemos luego.. y muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por los reviews.. ^^

son mi fuente de poder,!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni los otros pjs.. son mios.. son de kishimoto ;)

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Konoha. Nuestro rubio se encontraba en el autobús rumbo a la escuela. A pesar de que todo lo que había sucedido la días atrás, el pequeño se mostraba tranquilo, claro que dentro de su cabecita había todo un huracán de pensamientos que lo hacían confundir muchísimo.

Naruto no podía terminar de entender que era lo que le había ocurrido. Tenía unas cuantas cosas en claro. Había recibido su primer beso; de forma muy inesperada pero estaba bien para él. La segunda cosa que sabía; había sido de parte de un chico, que aunque el rubio suponía quien era, no tenía nada seguro. La tercera cosa que sabía, y la que más le gustaba, era que alguien quería protegerlo. Alguien lo quería.

Naruto sonrió ligeramente, sin duda su vida había dado un cambio inesperadamente alegre.

Información de Interés:

La familia Uchiha tiene el estatus de la más poderosa en el País de Fuego. Son poseedores de las acciones del 65% de los consorcios de la ciudad. Su sede, la Torre Sharingan (nombre que obtiene de la estrella) es el centro de múltiples empresas, siendo así el edificio más importante de la ciudad, incluso más que la alcaldía.

Sasuke se encontraba en clases de filosofía, algo que para él era muy aburrido, ya que el optaba por las Ciencias. El moreno miraba por la ventana a cierto blondo que se encontraba en clases de gimnasia. Aún no había podido olvidar aquella nota que había encontrado. De pronto, Naruto celebró una anotación que había hecho en baseball, algo que a Sasuke le pareció gracioso, y tierno a la vez. El Uchiha sonreía mientras que la puerta de su aula se abría. Y fue cuando todo pensamiento alegre de Sasuke, desapareció.

-Pero que hijo de... -exclamó el azabache.

_Flashback:_

_Volviendo al día del Festival, encontramos a un Itachi Uchiha hablando por teléfono con su padre. El semblante del mayor era de divertido, cosa rara ya que cuando hablaba con su padre, siempre solía estar serio._

_-Entonces, cuando llegará -pregunto el mayor de los hijos Uchiha_

_-Hoy, ya debe estar camino a la mansión -comentaba Fugaku_

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya -dijo sonriente Itachi -No sé como lo vaya a tomar Sasuke_

_-Eso es lo de menos -como siempre, la opinión de Fugaku era la única tomada en cuenta -Espero que tu y Sasuke lo traten bien_

_-Descuida padre, así será -Itachi miro una foto de él y su hermano de más pequeños -Después de todo, es familia_

_Fin flashback_

Parado frente al aula de clases, se encontraba un moreno muy parecido a Sasuke, sólo que este a pesar de ser sumamente blanco, no lo era tanto como Sasuke, también esté joven tenía el cabello similar al de Sasuke pero con una cola larga atada en la espalda. El joven término de escribir su nombre en la pizarra y se presentó.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Izuna, Izuna Uchiha -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia -Soy del País del Rayo, pero por asuntos familiares estaré en Konoha un tiempo.

Sasuke no podía creerlo, definitivamente cuando un Uchiha se proponía algo, lo conseguía. La maestra Kurenai, indicó al joven a sentarse en el que por casualidades de la vida (y capricho de la autora) era el único asiento libre, detrás de Sasuke. Mientras Izuna se acercaba a su asiento, los jóvenes del aula murmuraban sobre el parecido con Sasuke y que ambos eran de la misma familia.

-Se puede saber cómo demonios conseguiste entrar a mi escuela -Sasuke abordo a Izuna ni bien el joven se sentó

-Vamos Sasuke -Izuna le dio unas palmadas en la espalda -Sabes que está escuela es la mejor del país, es más que obvia la razón por la que entre.

-Venías a inscribirte en la Secundaria del Nibi -Sasuke no ocultaba su desagrado -Y terminas metiéndote aquí

-Es que luego de ir a ver ese festival, me quede impactado con la "belleza" de este lugar -dijo sonriendo de lado. El albino se acercó a Izuna y le dijo en voz baja pero firmemente -No quiero que te le acerques

-Tú advertencia llegó muy tarde, primo.

_Flashback:_

_En la mansión Uchiha, se encontraban Sasuke e Itachi discutiendo, por la pronta llegada de una inesperada visita._

_-Maldita sea Itachi, ¿por qué? -el menor Uchiha no podía creer lo que ocurría._

_-Cálmate Sasuke no es el fin del mundo -Itachi sonrió divertido_

_-Izuna Uchiha es sumamente intolerable -Sasuke bufo -Es un idiota por el amor de Dios_

_-Vamos Sasuke, ambos son de la misma edad -el mayor rodeó' el cuello de su hermano con el brazo -Seguramente serán buenos amigos como cuando eran niños_

_-Eso lo dudo -dijo Sasuke al tiempo que entraba Izuna seguido por el chofer de los Uchiha, el cual traía sus maletas_

_-¿Tan rápido estoy cansando sensaciones? -dijo mirando a Sasuke -Debe ser un récord_

_-¿A qué viniste demonio? -Sasuke se le acercó -Di tus verdaderas intenciones -Izuna miro a Itachi y sonrió_

_-Vine a quedarme "Sasukito" -los ojos de Sasuke se pusieron blancos de la rabia_

_-¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me digas así! -exclamó_

_-Relájate Sasuke -comentó Itachi, el cual se estaba divirtiendo con toda la escena. Sasuke subió a su habitación dejando a los otros dos Uchiha sonriendo. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que aparecerse su molesto primo en su vida? No era que no le cayera bien, sólo que lo consideraba sumamente inmaduro. Pero no había vuelta atrás, Izuna había llegado para quedarse._

_Más tarde ese mismo día, Sasuke se encontraba terminando de alistarse para asistir al Festival. Durante toda la tarde, no había notado la presencia de su primo, cosa que le pareció raro, ya que normalmente estaría molestándolo. Cuando estuvo listo, Sasuke bajo hacia el vestíbulo, para darse con una sorpresa._

_-Vaya Sasuke me estaba aburriendo esperarte –Izuna estaba cambiando con su yukata muy similar a la de Sasuke (es la tradicional de la familia Uchiha según yo)_

_-Ni pienses que vas a venir conmigo -Sasuke pasó de largo por su lado, mientras que Izuna lo tomó del hombro_

_-Sabes, tu padre quiere que vaya, el llamó -dijo mientras soltaba a Sasuke_

_-Mierda -susurro Sasuke -De acuerdo, tu ganas está vez, andando -ambos jóvenes salieron rumbo al festival, en el cual estaría por pasar algo inesperado._

_Una vez en el lago, Sasuke e Izuna anduvieron un rato junto con los amigos de Sasuke. Entonces fue cuando todo comenzó, cuando Naruto apareció. Izuna se quedó mirando al rubio, mientras este pasaba junto con Kiba y Deidara. El pequeño Rubio andaba sonriente como solía estarlo, cosa que hizo que Izuna se sonrojara. Sasuke volteo a ve primo; le pareció muy raro que estuviese como embobado_

_-¿Izuna qué te pasa? -pregunto Sasuke mientras dirigía la mirada hacia lo que Izuna veía_

_-¿Quién es él? -pregunto casi balbuceando mientras veía al rubio alejarse_

_-No lo sé -dijo Sasuke. Si bien si recordaba a Naruto, no sabía su nombre o en general, algo sobre él. Sasuke sintió entonces algo raro en su interior, e involuntariamente hablo -Pero no te le acerques_

_-¿Por qué? -Izuna volteo a ver a Sasuke -Es acaso algo tuyo_

_-No -fue lo único que contestó Sasuke. _

_A medida que la noche avanzaba, Izuna se iba aburriendo más y más, ya que Sasuke casi ni le prestaba atención, y se dedicaba más a sus amigos. Fue entonces cuando vio nuevamente a Naruto, entonces se le ocurrió algo._

_-Sasuke, iré a dar una vuelta para buscar algún recuerdo para mi padre -dijo acercándose a Sasuke_

_-Si de acuerdo, pero te llamaré al móvil a la hora que nos vayamos -dijo Sasuke sin sospechar las verdaderas intenciones de su primo._

_Izuna se alejó del grupo de Sasuke, tratando de que no notasen por donde iba. Una vez que salió de su vista, comenzó a buscar al blondo. Anduvo de aquí a allá entre los puestos, tratando de ubicar al pequeño, cuando de pronto lo vio. Se encontraba comiendo con Deidara y Kiba. El joven Uchiha camino en dirección al rubio, pero tuvo que esconderse tras un puesto al notar que Sasuke y sus amigos se acercaban al rubio. Tras el puesto, podía escuchar la conversación, o más bien el monólogo de Sasuke ya que Naruto no hablaba. Fue de pronto que vio a Deidara corriendo con un mareado Naruto. Izuna siguió a ambos rubios pero por la cantidad de gente, les perdió el rastro._

_Ya había pasado unos minutos, cuando de pronto Izuna vio a Naruto; el rubio estaba alejándose de sus amigos con dirección al lago. El Uchiha no lo pensó dos veces y lo siguió hasta la orilla, donde pudo ver al rubio llorando. Cuando las luces comenzaron a bajar, Izuna se acerco lentamente a Naruto, el cual volteo cuando noto su presencia._

_-Sa… Sasuke –pronuncio el rubio, pero Izuna no respondió. –Sasuke, yo quería darte las gracias por haberme salvado… -el joven pelinegro se quedo pasmado mirando al pequeño rubio. La luz de las estrellas lo hacía ver aun más hermoso. Sin poder contenerse más, sujeto la mejilla del pequeño y levanto su rostro, plantándole un tierno beso al rubio. Izuna pudo notar que el rubio no tenía experiencia alguna, pero lejos de desagradarle, se sintió orgulloso de ser el primero en besar esos labios. Luego de un momento, el rubio se separo. Izuna sostuvo al rubio por la cintura y lo acerco a él._

_-Yo te protegeré de ahora en adelante –pronuncio casi en un susurro. De pronto, ambos jóvenes oyeron a alguien acercarse; Naruto se alejo dejando a Izuna bajo el árbol. Y fue así como el Uchiha, se decidió a conquistar al rubio a toda cosa._

_Fin Flashback_

Mientras tanto, en los vestidores de la escuela, Naruto y Kiba se encontraban duchándose luego de la clase de gimnasia.

-Ya casi no se nota lo morado en tu cara Naruto –dijo Kiba tocando la mejilla de su amigo

-Me alegro por eso ya que no me gustaba lo feo que se veía –dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Ahora si podrás enamorar a Sasuke –rio Kiba

-Q… q… que co… sa dices Kiba –el rubio se puso peor que un semáforo al oír esto

-Naruto yo lo sé por tres cosas –Kiba y Naruto salieron de las duchas –La primera es que soy tu mejor amigo; segundo, Sasuke Uchiha es el chico más deseado de toda la escuela; y tercero, soy tu mejor amigo –exclamo el castaño

-Kiba –dijo Naruto vistiéndose –Que va a querer Sasuke con un "mocoso del Kyubi" –Naruto se sentó un momento –Sasuke debe tener ya bastante con que media escuela este tras de él, yo no voy a ser uno más de sus patéticos fans ni nada por el estilo, además, el es muy apuesto, inteligente, sin mencionar que su familia es adinerada, o sea que yo, soy alguien invisible para el

-No digas es Naruto –Kiba se acerco a su amigo –Te salvo, eso debe significar algo

-Sí, que soy patético y doy lastima –el rubio se levanto –Vamos Kiba que ya empezara el siguiente periodo

Naruto y Kiba se dirigían hacia su salón de clases, pero en el camino, Iruka intercepto a Naruto, llamándolo a su oficina. Al entrar, el mayor le entrego un sobre al pequeño el cual solo lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto el rubio mirando el sobre

-Es una carta a tus padres –Iruka hablo con un poco de tristeza –Naruto, el Consejo de Becas, está muy complacido con tus calificaciones, igual que con tu conducta; pero tu familia tiene una deuda en la escuela de dos meses, y lamentablemente me han informado que si no se regulariza, este será tu último mes en la escuela.

-P… pero… -el peor miedo del pequeño se estaba haciendo realidad; salir del único lugar en el que se sentía a salvo.

-Mira Naruto, yo en serio quisiera ayudarte pero tus padres no muestran interés en tu educación –Iruka miro seriamente al pequeño -¿Tienes problemas en casa?

-No… -mintió el rubio –Es que bueno, no tenemos mucho dinero –el pequeño se sintió mal –Mis padres tuvieron que gastar mucho para comprar la nueva casa en la Zona del Hachibi, para que yo pueda estudiar aquí

-Naruto no se qué decir –el rubio bajo la cabeza apenado –Habla con tus padres, tienes solo hasta este mes, lo siento

-Gracias –dijo el pequeño y se retiro. Para variar una nueva mala noticia, que era lo último que necesitaba. ¿Qué fuerza del universo quería que el rubio sufriera de esa forma? Lo único que el pequeño quería era poder estudiar para salir del agujero en el que se encontraba su vida, pero parecía que tenía todo en contra. Naruto camino sin rumbo por la escuela durante unos momentos, hasta llegar con la escalera a la azotea. El rubio subió sin pensar y abrió la puerta. Aquel lugar le hacía sentirse muy tranquilo, como si estuviera desconectado y fuera del mundo. El rubio tiro su mochila a un lado y se recostó en el suelo; sin poder evitarlo más, una pequeñas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. Naruto estaba abatido, sentía que todos sus esfuerzos por salir adelante eran inútiles. Naruto se levanto y camino hacia la baranda que estaba cerca; veía a todos sus compañeros como pequeñas hormigas. _"Que afortunados…"_pensó; ciertamente lo eran, su vida no podía compararse con la del rubio y todo lo que había pasado. Sin pensar, Naruto se subió a la baranda; pudo sentir el viento en su rostro y una sensación de paz única. _"Quizás si salto…"_pensó el rubio. Rápidamente ladeo la cabeza negando su pensamiento. _"No es la solución"_volvió a pensar. Naruto comenzó a balancearse, como si estuviese tomando impulso para saltar. El pequeño cada vez lo hacía tirándose mas y mas hacia adelantes; Naruto cerró los ojos suavemente y soltó sus brazos, sentía que volaba. Fue entonces que el rubio sintió como alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás, haciéndole caer contra aquella persona.

-Si te querías suicidar, debo decirte que fallaste –Naruto se sorprendió, era la voz del festival. El pequeño rubio se giro rápidamente para encontrarse con la cara de Izuna – ¿Eres muy travieso, eh kitsune?

Continuara…

* * *

como habran notado, estoy introduciendo a un nuevo personaje..

porqe Izuna? bueno.. porqe vi sus pics y me parecio muy parecido a Sasuke, jejeje.. en fin.. espero qe sea de su agrado mi historia.. porque tiene muchos giros.!

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza.. se qe lo prometi hace 2 viernes pero el trabajo no me lo permite..

por cierto qe ahora me divierto en el trabajo.. jajajaj

en fin tratare de subir uno lo mas pronto posible..!


End file.
